Gettin' You Home
by Bassguitarchick
Summary: After the Presidential Election of 09. The Presidential ball is the setting for this and America finds himself amazed by the way Texas has been dressed. While dancing with her, he flashes back to the first party in which they met. OCxUSA


The celebrations had begun. The United States of America had elected their next president and it was the first Black African American to ever be placed in a position of such power. The other countries were all at the Presidential ball, congratulating America on his new boss. America was loving the attention he was getting from the other countries as well as his own states, proud that everyone was here to see this great accomplishment. Even England had swallowed his pride and was speaking with Alfred, telling him how great this was and that he was proud of him, but Alfred found himself not paying attention after a moment, his eyes moving around the room, watching everyone else.

It was this action that caused America to catch sight of Texas entering with her governor and his wife. Alfred felt his eyes open wide at the sight of Texas, he hadn't expected to see her wearing what she was. The black dress hugged her curves in the right spots, the slit going to just above her knee, and the heels she wore just made her legs look like they went on forever. Seeing her actually dressed up, her hair in a half up do, curls hanging down to her shoulders, it caused his heart to actually skip a beat. Ignoring England, though that was truly nothing new, he moved over to Texas, looking her over when he stopped in front of her.

"Wow. Tex-Christine, you look…Amazing." A smile spread across her ruby red lips as she looked down at her dress. "Ya really think so Al? I haven't worn this in so long, I was worried it wouldn't fit right. Though, a special occasion like this deserves ta be treated as such." She smiled at him again, watching him closely as he nodded his head. "You look great. I mean, really great." Alfred was stuttering, finding himself at a lose of words and Texas smiled at him, laughing softly as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Ya alright Al?" The state had to admit that the attention she was getting from Alfred was great. Alfred nodded his head to her, smiling his normal smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to dance." He glanced over his shoulder, seeing that there were other people on the dance floor and he kept himself from sighing out of relief. Texas nodded her head to him. "Sure. I'd like that Al."

_Alfred stared at the festivities around him, a smile on his lips as he had his hands in the pockets of his pants. Mexico had thrown a party, a fiesta was the word that had been used, for the American people who would be living among the Mexicans, it was a deal that would benefit the both of the countries. America's people wanted, as well as needed, more room to farm and Mexico didn't have enough people to farm the land. _

_Only freshly looking as if he was around the age of seventeen, Alfred wasn't about to miss a party because of desk work or anything else that could be considered boring, so he had been glad when his boss had decided that it was best if he went to this party that Mexico was throwing. If America didn't show up, then it would seem as if he didn't care, so that was why Alfred was here, watching the American people talking to as well as dancing with the Mexican people. His lips couldn't help but keep themselves in a smile._

"_Estados Unidos!" Alfred turned his head to see a man, slightly shorter then him, walking towards him. The tanned skin and brown hair made Alfred realize that the man was Mexico and he smiled, shaking the man's head. "Mexico. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is quite the party you've thrown." Mexico waved a hand, acting humble. "It is nothing. Throwing great fiesta's is something that I am known for." He smiled at Alfred. "Come, I must introduce you to my children. They have been very eager to meet you and your people." America smiled at Mexico, nodding his head. "I've been very excited to meet them as well." He started to walk along with Mexico, chatting away as he did so._

The feel of Texas body pressed against his, couldn't help but cause feelings to stir inside of America. He was a male and he had the same needs as many men, especially when a woman as attractive as Texas was around. Their bodies moved around the floor in and out of the others that were dancing, but Alfred wasn't paying attention to that, his full attention was on Christine, his hands brushing over the material of her dress as his hands moved down to her hips. The bright blue eyed gaze that he met from Texas almost caused America to pause, seeing something swimming within those eyes that he was sure reflected in his own.

A tempo change rang through the orchestra, the couples around them moving even closer to one another and Alfred soon found Christine pressed tightly against him, her arms wrapped around his neck as his were around her waist, their bodies swaying to the soft music that was playing. Texas head was slowly placed down, resting on his shoulder, Alfred turned his head to glance down at her, biting his lip as he did so, for some reason hoping she didn't hear how fast his heart was suddenly beating.

_Before long, Alfred and Carlos, America had figured out Mexico's true name, came onto four children, well truly there were two children and two teenagers. The two children looked just like Mexico, though the teenagers had blond hair and blue eyes, looking more white then their father. Carlos clapped his hands, causing the four of them to turn and look at them and suddenly they were in a line which caused America's eyes to open wide. He had never been able to make his children act in such away. "Wow, Mexico I'm impressed." Mexico turned his head to look at him, smiling. "My children are very well behaved."_

_Turning his head back to the kids, he nodded his head before speaking. "This is Senor America. His people will be living with you and our people. I want you to be very nice and accommodating to them." Each child nodded their heads before they suddenly stepped forward. The first one looked to be around five years old, long brown hair down to her waist and wearing a pretty colorful dress. "Holla Senor. I'm Arizona." She curtsied for him, smiling before a young boy, around seven had moved forward his brown hair short like his fathers. "Hi! I'm New Mexico!"_

_Alfred smiled at both of the children, laughing softly as he saw how eager and polite they were. He shook New Mexico's hand as well as Arizona's, his eyes lifted to look at the teenagers now, watching them, though it was the girl who caught his eye, the way she held her head and watched him. The blond haired boy moved forward and Alfred noticed for the first time, and with interest, that his blue eyes had flecks of gold in them. The smile was big and wide as he shook America's hand. "I'm California and this is my twin sister Te…" He was cut off as the girl moved forward, her blue eyes watching him. "I can introduce myself California." She let her eyes move to look at America, gripping his hand tightly. "I'm Tejas. Nice ta meet ya."_

Kicking the door shut with his heel, Alfred tore his jacket off, throwing it wherever he could, not carrying about where it landed. His eyes were on Christine, watching as her hands moved up the back of her dress and slowly began to pull the zipper down. Just that action only seemed to make his pants grow tighter and his breathing was getting heavier. The sleek black dress slowly hit the floor as Alfred tugged on the tie he was wearing, he really hated these things. Loosening it, he found that Texas had turned around and moved up to him, dressed in her underwear, stockings and heels, her hair still up.

A gasp escaped Alfred's lips when he felt Christine suddenly grab his tie and pull him forward, a soft smirk on her lips. "Can ya go any slower Al?" Her lips brushed against his, and Alfred felt himself growling softly. It always seemed to be a slight fight for dominance against the two of them when this happened. Texas wanted the reigns, she was so use to that, but America could only be controlled for so long before wanting to be in control. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him, hands gripping her ass. "You think you can undress me faster?" The smirk still played on Texas lips as she continued to hold onto the tie. "Oh. I'm sure I could." Her fingers had been fiddling with the knot and undone it, letting her give a swift pull and the tie was just thrown off. Alfred narrowed his eyes again, growling softly as he nuzzled his head into her neck. "Show off."

Christine let out a laugh, but a gasp and moan soon overtook that when she felt Alfred's teeth suddenly sinking into the top of her breasts, his right hand behind her and unhooking the black bra she had worn while his left was slowly caressing her back. Her head tilted backwards as she closed her eyes, biting her lip as she did so, her fingers trying to undo the buttons, but fumbling slightly from the excitement that was racing through her. She let out a cry of frustration that caused Alfred to chuckle as he tossed her bra away. "Having trouble?" Her face was flushed and she looked up at America. "I wouldn't be if I was able ta rip this damn thing." Letting his lips brush over the tops of her breasts again, America slowly stepped back, his fingers undoing the buttons slowly, eyes watching Texas behind his glasses.

Alfred enjoyed seeing what Texas went through when he teased her, it happened when she teased him as well, so it was only fair payback. Not paying much attention to her moving closer to him, her actions took him by surprise when she suddenly gripped his shirt and pulled it open, buttons flying. "Damn." His words were only a breath, eyes watching Texas as he glasses had slipped down on his nose. In the next two seconds Alfred found himself thrown down onto the bed with Christine straddling him. The smirk returned to his face as he looked up at her, her hair still up in the way she had styled it before. "Plan on riding me?" A smirk formed on her lips as she leaned her head down towards him, her hands trailing down to his pants. "I might be. Course, ya know how well I can ride Alfred." A moan escaped his lips when he felt her hand move over the bulge in his pants, his hips bucking instinctively.

Pulling on his pants, Christine soon had them unbuttoned as well as removed. Her fingernails lightly ran down his skin as she let her eyes move up and look at Alfred, watching him closely, seeing the way his chest rose and feel. She leaned her head down, running her tongue up his chest and hearing the moan that escaped him. Though she didn't have the chance to enjoy this by the fact that she now found herself laying with her back on the bed and staring up at Alfred. His nails ran down her stomach and towards her underwear, causing Texas to lift up her hips and allow him to easily remove the garment. America leaned down over her, his body covering hers as he let his eyes lock onto her, lips grazing over hers softly before he placed a hard kiss on her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. His hips pushed forward, causing a moan to escape Christine's lips, only to be caught in the kiss they shared.


End file.
